


Breathless and Smiley

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry falls off his broom and ends up in the infirmary. Draco goes to watch over him.





	Breathless and Smiley

When Harry was hit off his broom Draco's world stopped. His memories are blurred from that moment onward as he rushed to get to his boyfriend. Knowing full well this wasn't an accident. He was pushed away from Harry as the professors looked to see what had happened. He had broken multiple bones and was covered in bruises from the rough ground he had fallen onto. Madam Pomfrey could fix the broken bones no problem, the bruises would have to heal on their own. She couldn't wake him up any quicker either or cure the shock he had once he woke up. Harry looked peaceful, lying there unconscious unaware of everything that was happening around him. Draco sometimes wished he could be like that, not dead but unaware, alive but asleep. When his mind wandered to Harry though it was as if those thoughts were vanquished by a knight in shining armor. In a way they were. Harry was Draco's hero without a cape. Saving him from the darkness that clouded his brain.

Harry stirred in his sleep, his face twisting into a grimace. He was in pain that Draco couldn't protect him from. Draco spent the night in the infirmary protesting against Madam Pomfrey's usual rules. He didn't want to leave Harry's side. He wanted to be there when Harry's eyes opened squinting at the sudden light flooding them. He wanted to wrap his arms around Harry and pull him as close as he possibly could making sure not to hurt him. Draco hated feeling useless and that moment was a perfect example of it. He was struggling to sit still, bouncing his leg and twiddling his thumbs. He didn't sleep instead he spent the night his mind plagued with worry. He was scolded throughout the night by Madam Pomfrey. Their compromise was that Draco would sleep but by the time morning arrived Draco hadn't held up his end of he bargain.

It didn't take long for Harry to wake up. His emerald eyes peeled open, a groan escaping his lips as he sat up. Draco couldn't help pulling him into a hug, quickly yet gently.  
'You're a bloody idiot' Draco whispered into Harry's ear  
'I only fell off my broom' Harry reminded him pulling out of the hug  
'You were hit off your broom'  
'I might of pissed of a beater' Harry confessed  
'Might of or did?'  
'Did'  
'Idiot' Draco scoffed bringing Harry back into a tight hug

Harry winced, loosening the hug. His body was still black and blue.  
'I'm sorry' Draco apologized a look of worry plastering itself off his face once again  
'Stop looking at me like I'm fragile, I'm fine Draco really'  
'You look fragile. You are hurt' Draco reminded him  
'I'll heal in no time. Be back in classes by tomorrow'  
'Not tomorrow. You need to take it easy'  
'I need to act normal. You're giving this guy satisfaction by making me stay in bed'  
'He's not doing anything Mr Potter. You won't be leaving the infirmary anytime soon' Madam Pomfrey's strong voice interrupted the conversation

Harry groaned. He spent enough time in the infirmary as is never mind a fluke accident with an angry beater. Draco eventually left and to Harry's surprise Madam Pomfrey had as well. It was the perfect time to escape the clutches of the infirmary beds. He threw he blankets off the bed and sprinted out of the door. He was grateful that classes were still on, it made the journey to the common room easier. Harry couldn't stand the constant questions about how he was or if he was okay. Harry was the boy who lived a simple quidditch accident wasn't going to stop him. He would've managed it if Draco wasn't on a free period and found him.  
'You're meant to be in the infirmary'  
'You're meant to be in class' Harry retorted  
'I'm on a free period, it's meant for studying but I was going to see you except when I got there you had disappeared and Madam Pomfrey had told me that you had left without her telling you you could' Draco took a breath  
'I'm alive' Harry gave a weak smile  
'You'll be a dead man walking if you don't get back to a bed. Look I don't care if you aren't in the infirmary but at least go to your dorm bed and rest there.'  
'That's where I was going'   
'Fine I'll take you then' Draco taking Harry's hand in a tight grasp

Harry liked holding hands. It was a simple way of showing you were with someone. There was no need for passionate displays. Though every once and a while Harry would indulge in one of those displays just to prove a point to Draco, they always ended up snogging against a tree or in a particularly quiet corridor. They reached the common room in no time, Harry inviting Draco inside even though his Gryffindor peers wouldn't approve. Harry led Draco up to his dorm knowing it would be empty and away from prying eyes of his studying peers. He collapsed on his bed pulling Draco down with him. Smiles spreading across their faces.  
'You should be resting'  
'Yeah but resting is always better with a boyfriend' Harry said  
'I wonder who this boyfriend is' Draco said playing along  
'Hmm. Well he had platinum blonde hair that looks gorgeous no matter how he styles it and he has these grey eyes that are raging storms whenever we take a breath after making out. He 's smart and caring. He couldn't be better. That's a lie if he could cook he'd perfect. I like him the way he is though'

Draco placed his arms either side of Harry, towering over him. He placed his lips against Harry's in a rough and clumsy kiss. It was a desperate kiss built up from worries and love. Draco was a drug addict aching for his fix. Aching for Harry. Harry kissed back, not as strong as he usually would, the bruises holding him back. They pulled apart for a breath. Breathless and smiley.


End file.
